xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
World of Pokemon
The home of Humans, and Pokemon. Kanto Region Timeline # Team Rocket start to try and capture Pikachu # Ash catches a Caterpie # Ash catches Pidgeotto # Caterpie evolves into Metapod # Metapod evolves into Butterfree # Ash beats Brock in the Pewter Gym on the second Attempt. Brock Joins Ash. Ash gets the Boulder Badge # Brock catches Zubat # Ash gets to Cerulean City. He beats Misty in a battle (a close one at that). Ash gets the Cascade Badge # Ash gets given a Bulbasaur # Ash Catches a Charmander # Ash catches a Squirtle # Ash Catches a Krabby # Ash beats Lt. Surge on second attempt in The Vermillion Gym. He gets the Thunder Badge # Ash trades Butterfree for A Raticate and Back Again # Misty catches a Horsea # Ash releases Butterfree # Ash finds Sabrina. Loses to her 1st time round # Ash Catches a Haunter in Lavender Town # Ash gets to Sabrina and beats her (Not in Battle). # Ash gives Haunter to Sabrina # Ash catches a Primeape # Ash beats Erika in the Celadon Gym and gets the Rainbow Badge # Brock catches Vulpix # Ash gives Primeape away # Ash catches a Muk # Jesse and James evolve Ekans and Koffing into Arbok and Weezing # Ash beats Koga in the Fuschia Gym. He gets the Soul Badge # Misty catches Psyduck # Ash catches 30 Tauros (not seen in US) # Ash tries to release Pikachu and fails # Charmander evolves into Charmeleon # Jigglypuff starts to follow the gang # Ash sees all 5 extinct Pokémon # Charmeleon evolves into Charizard # Ash finds a Togepi egg # We find out that James has a Growlithe # Togepi hatches. Everyone has a tournement. Ash wins but Togepi goes with Misty # Bulbasaur tries not to evolve and succeceds # Jesse Catches Lickitung # Snap joins the gang # Snap leaves the gang # James' Weepinbell evolves into Victreebel # Ash beats Blaine on the second attempt with Charizard in the Cinnabar gym. He gets the Volcano Badge # Misty gives away her Starmie and her Horsea # Giovanni employs Mewtwo # Giovanni tests out his Strongest Pokémon (Mewtwo) against Gary # Ash beats Team Rocket in the Viridian Gym. He Gets the Earth Badge # Ash's Mom catches a Mr. Mime # Mewtwo breaks out of Giovanni's Lab # Ash Battles Mewtwo. Ash loses # Mewtwo forces all the Pokémon to fight their clones. Ash stops Mew and Mewtwo fighting and gets killed in the process. All the Pokémon's Tears bring him back to life # Ash goes to the Pokémon League and beats all 4 fields # Richie joins the group # Ash loses to Richie # Richie loses the league aswell # Ash comes in the top 16 in the League # Richie leaves the group # Ash leaves to go to the Orange Islands to get the GS Ball from Proffessor Ivy # Pidgeotto evolves into Pidgeot # Ash releases Pidgeot Kanto Region # A.J.( The Path to the Pokémon League) # Agatha # Amber Fuji # Ambertwo Fuji # Ash Ketchum # Aya # Blaine # Blue Oak # Brock # Brocks Siblings # Bruno # Butch # Cassandra # Cassidy # Champion Lance # Corey # Daisy # Damian # Delia Ketchum # Doctor Proctor # Dr. Eve # Dr. Fuji # Duplica # Erika # Flint # Forrest # Gary Oak # Giovanni # Giovanni (Pokemon Origins) # Giselle # Iron-Masked Marauder # Jeanette Fisher # Kaz Gym Leader # King of Pokélantis # Koga # Lilian Meridian # Lorelei # Lt. Surge # Madame Boss # Misty # Nastina # Otoshi # Pike Queen Lucy # Pokemon Narrator # Professor Samuel Oak # Professor Samuel Oak(Origins) # Red # Salon Maiden Anabel # Vivian Meridian Orange Islands # Captain (Orange Islands) # Champion Drake # Cissy # Danny # Marina # Prima # Rudy # Tracey Sketchit Johto Region # Bugsy # Casey # Chuck # Clair # DJ Mary # Ethan # Falkner # Kenzo # Lawrence III # Marina (Johto) # Officer Jenny of Wobbuffet Village # Officer Jenny of Mahogany Town # Professor Elm # Robert # Sakura Hoenn Region # Anita # Archie # Brendan # Brodie # Brawly # Calista (Hoenn) # Caroline # Champion Steven Stone # Champion Wallace # Dr. Abby # Drake # Edna # Field Commander Harlan # Flannery # Future Calista # Grace (Hoenn) # Harley # Harrison # Juan # May # Max # Max (AG049) # Maxie # Norman # Poncho # Professor Birch # Roxanne # Tactical Commander Isabel Sinnoh Region # Autumn # Barry # Bianca # Byron # Champion Cynthia # Cheryl # Commander Charon # Commander Jupiter # Conway # Dawn # Fantina # Lucas # Marble # Matthew # Nando # Roark Unova Region # Cameron # Champion Alder # Champion Iris # Chili # Cilan # Cress # Drayden # Elesa # Gardenia # N # Virgil Kalos Region # Alain # Alexa # Aria # Argus Steel # Astrid # Blossom Furisode # Bonnie # Caitlin # Champion Diantha # Clemont # Cosette # Gena # Grant # Gurkinn # Gurkinn's Ancestor # Jessica # Korrina # Lysandre # Mabel # Madame Catherine # Marilyn Flame # Miette # Mirror Bonnie # Mirror Clemont # Mirror Serena # Nate # Ninja Riot # Nurse Joy of Pokémon Summer Camp # Penelope # Serena # Shauna(Kalos Region) Category:The Universe Category:Dimensions Category:Omniverse